1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and particularly to oscillating vane-type engines.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Oscillating vane-type engines have heretofore been disclosed and are generally disclosed in S. Ficsur et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,867 and Davis U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,991. This type engine offers certain advantages over pure rotary engines in that, for example, the compression and expansion chambers are more clearly defined and the engine functions can thus be better controlled. On the other hand, known types of oscillating vane-type engines still produce pulse-type power because of the reciprocating motion of the vanes, and thus torque is unevenly produced, resulting in less-than-smooth engine performance.